


boah x icarl.ycom

by dlp69



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Hot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlp69/pseuds/dlp69
Summary: hotness in a bedroom ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)





	boah x icarl.ycom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts), [Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie/gifts), [Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven/gifts).



> these are memed real people so please don make fun of them even if they are stupid i will cut you

it wa a normal day in rickmond virgina, there was the bright sky and that hot ass sun that literally burns u into pape-r. \

however today sas the stadrt of world wor thres and everybody was doing the big panic because Donald A. Trumpet was fighting with Raven the racing car. 

 

Now we meat our characters. 

Charlie John Fucking Laurens was a stay at home parent who raised -420 kids without Boah because noah was being a little bitch and having a secret affair with a bee fucker. aka noah was a twink and toy stingers made charlie vomit so that wasnt working out anytime soon.

 

Now we move on to noah (just noah nboody knows his last or middle or intermission name) he was pretty cool but he was a furry and had a bee kink so that was kind of 8asty if you ask me.

 

noah and ICarl.jr.com loved each other very much but donald ass trombone was being a prick and 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BOP

 

 

world w0r thres

everyone was fucked.

Especially the asshole who had a secret affair with Noah.

jk that didnt happen boah and carson are still happily married

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

UNTIL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

wait for it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

just a little more

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

almost there

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

you can taste it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

tastes like fucking lettuce

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

nasty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

anyways yea so they fucked. (i forgot where this was going alredy.)

 

 

 

 

 

noah had a bee kink as you should know already shit were you even reading this damn story anyways yea they did the bang bang BUT. charlie was forced into a bee suit and noah was wearing abee dress because he was the uke (xD)/ as charlie prepared the stinger noah was regreeting everything he had ever done, every sin, every mistake, every porn without a plot fic he had read, and wanted to jump out of a window. (because relatable) however once he felt the stinger he did that kick from shrek where donkey literally kicked shrek in the dick making charlie go flying and just like the clip from mulan where they are singing and shit shang rubs his chin after gettin fuckin rekt. (i hope u understand so far) then carlos does the fucking pounce like a c R i m ANAL. (pronounced: criminal but make sure the anal is there).

but racen the r ACING car fucking drove into their apartment lightning mcqueen style and they all died except noahs cat and gecko periwinkle because they are the only pure things.

the and (the lover reference hah)


End file.
